


Bird set free

by msdownwithlove



Series: The West Princess [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdownwithlove/pseuds/msdownwithlove
Summary: It's an old fairytale that royals are allowed to do everything their hearts desire. However, no matter how glorious their clothes are or how wealthy they are - there is no escape from this golden cage. All you can do is to hide everything. Don’t show them what power they have over you. Hide that you are in pain or that you are in love. Give them what they want to see; show how strong and indifferent you are and behave like you are free!
Relationships: Heather/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather
Series: The West Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552825
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Bird set free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all!  
> It is supposed to be one shot but I won't be surprised if I start writing the second part:D Please, tell me if you want to read more!   
> Enjoy!

She was beautiful, no, breathtaking in that gorgeous wedding gown. Hiccup liked the way her long raven hair was braided in a crown under her fine-spun bridal veil that hid her pretty face from hundreds of guests. He couldn’t take his eyes of curves of her slim body wrapped in white silk and adored how light from windows was making her glowing. A small bouquet of white roses mixed with cotton-grass and fir cones was a perfect illustration of her north roots, famous for their cold winds and strong hearts. She held it in her hands at the level of her abandoment as she seemed so meek and shy yet Hiccup knew that the fire of her heart was the power not everyone could manage with. That woman was a unique creature for sure. A perfection.

The only thing he couldn’t stand was him not being the one to marry her.

The heart of the young heir to the throne of Berk was broken so cruelly; his soul was screaming and crying desperately under the armour of nobility, it was his duty to attend the wedding of his cousin and his new wife. Listening to her saying her vows to another man and watching how she kept her magical eyes on him were worse than being in the middle of a battle with a sword deep in his chest. The pain was intoxicating, begging his body to do something to stop the agony but Hiccup couldn’t move nor say anything without making it even worse. The remedy was the same though: to grit his teeth and hold back the treacherous tears.

“You two are a thing, aren’t you?” whispered a bored female voice right in his ear and the young prince startled as he didn’t expect his official date to initiate any kind of conversation. Besides, he wasn’t sure if it was a joke or provocation to test his self-control. He ignored the question and stepped aside from that woman praying she wouldn’t invade his private space at least today. Of course, his luck wasn’t with him; the woman shortened the distance and murmured again: “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She smiled; now she was openly laughing at him in front of _his_ people and _during_ such important event – it was behind his power to figure out what was wrong with that woman. In fact, in two weeks she would be standing there, vowing to hold and to cherish, to love and obey him as her husband _and_ king. An arrange marriage wasn’t a road full of roses yet she was behaving it was exactly like that. At the moments like that, Hiccup was wondering if she was a sane person in the first place.

“That’s none of your business, Lady Hofferson,” he hissed, still not looking at his bride-to-be. He promised Heather he would have his eyes only for her today before the doors of her bedroom would be closed for anyone except her husband. Not that he was a frequent visitor there but he hoped he would be one day.

Heather and her brother Dagur were his very distant cousins yet she and Hiccup spent their childhood together playing, talking and eventually, falling in love. They were both sixteen and couldn’t withstand such a powerful feeling they shared. However, he was the prince, the pride and hope for the Haddock dynasty when the Windshear family was far beneath them. It was doomed from the beginning or from the moment King Stoick the Vast found out what they were up to, to be exactly. Heather was quickly engaged to their cousin Snotlout while the royal ship sailed away for the princess from allied island in the west. They were punished so tough for such an innocent thing like love.

“Nor I want it to be,” the princess of Dauntenerk shrugged her shoulders, “I’m just bored with this too long ceremony.”

“Get used to it,” Hiccup couldn’t resist but to snarl at her. It wasn’t surprising that his future wife wasn’t fond of him yet he started to dislike her _too_ quickly. Was it her plan or that was the way she was he didn’t know.

She chuckled but didn’t reply allowing Hiccup to focus on the couple before altar where Snotlout was putting his family ruby ring on Heather’s finger which would remain there as his mark. The prince’s stomach cringed as the newlywed husband leaned for the first kiss and Heather obliged by locking her sweet lips with his. It had lasted for a few seconds though it was enough to disturb Hiccup’s wounded heart because he knew their taste and softness like nobody else and those very lips whispered how much she loved him not so long ago. She promised it would always be like that and no matter what her marriage would be, her heart would always belong to him. Funny that it was only one kiss and he already doubted her words.

The bride and groom turned to the crowd and suddenly it was over; they walked their way out while people were cheering and clapping their hands. They smiled accepting congratulations; only two people remained still – Hiccup’s whole body was numb as he watched them walk past him. His green eyes met with hers for a second but there was no spark or comfort, just a silent “I’m sorry” as a consolation. Heather couldn’t offer more to him anymore and he had no right to ask.

The woman beside the prince gave a breath of relief, happy that masquerade was finally over and she could enjoy the feast, dances and men. 

* * *

The bride and groom were the honoured guests at the King’s table sitting on his left while his son and his future daughter-in-law were on his right. The feast was in its height; lords and their families were enjoying delicious food, not forgetting to thank the King by raising a glass. Stoick the Vast smiled as he accepted every praise; his distant relatives Osvald and Spitelout were especially generous for kind words since it was a step closer to the throne for one of them while for another it was a big step up. Of course, the King was aware of a risk this marriage could bring later but for Hiccup’s future he was willing to take it. Oswald’s girl was pretty and clever yet it was everything she could offer and, unfortunately, not enough for a queen. She was taught to be meek and obedient while the Kingdom of Berk needed someone who was taught to give orders. Stoick just hoped he hadn’t made a mistake by choosing the Dauntenerk princess.

Lady Hofferson arrived two weeks ago; during the first meeting the King could only notice her west beauty and royal grace. She was smiling as she made a curtsy but there was something in her blue eyes that he liked more: the strength, the control, the self-conscience. Ladies in waiting he appointed to look after her reported on her being a typical princess with usual needs. That was a queen material for sure. Maybe his too naïve son would thank him later.

The prince himself was still focused on Heather; his fists clenched every time his cousin laid his hand upon hers or kissed her. He barely touched food in his plate but drank with enthusiasm. There were lots and lots of bottles of wine on the tables; it was a celebration after all. He hoped to smother the pain by drinking to unconsciousness but he remained sober like he never did before.

“Are you going to eat this?” Lady Hofferson asked as she pointed to the plate with the last morsels of chicken with baked potatoes right in front of him.

“I’m not hungry,” Hiccup murmured taking another sip and she moved the plate to her quite quickly. At least someone was enjoying the night.

The Great Hall of Berk’s Castle was loud and noisy like it was twenty years ago when Queen Valka was alive and full of energy to give balls. Musicians of Berk couldn’t stop themselves from playing one traditional song after another as the guests were spinning around the hall. Snotlout asked Heather for a dance an hour or so ago, making his cousin grit his teeth as he watched them dancing hand in hand in the middle of the room. Though he knew Heather didn’t love Snotlout but it was clear she didn’t hate him either. She smiled at him when he held her in his arms. She wasn’t angry or terrified as Hiccup was; she was simply wondering if there was a room for two men in a woman’s heart because she could imagine herself being happy with the man she didn’t love. Yet.

Meanwhile, some brave Berkians had asked Lady Hofferson to honour them with a dance but she declined politely shifting her gaze to the King and his son. Of course, Hiccup wasn’t in a mood for such things or to pay her any attention and men continued coming. Even Stoick noticed the rush around the princess and after Sir Fishlegs invited her for a dance he insisted on accepting it:

“Dance, dear Astrid, show us what dances are in fashion in the west.”

And she did. She tirelessly span with all of her admirers around on the stone floor, the skirt of her traditional yellow-red dress span in tact with her moves. By the time she decided to take break a few gold locks dropped out of her twisted hairdo and it made her even more enchanting, cheeks beaming like roses in her hair . Watching her saying goodbye to her suitors, Stoick the Vast wondered how many hearts she had stolen while she lived in Dauntenerk and how many she stole today. Unluckly, the owner of the one he wanted to be stolen didn’t look at her at all.

* * *

The hand on his left shoulder was supposed to be a sign of support but Hiccup considered it as a precaution from getting a cold feet. The King and his son were on their way to the chambers prepared for new Lady and Lord Jorgenson to witness the final act of the night – the consummation of the union. The prince thought it was a stupid and repulsive tradition though a lot of people found it rather exciting and entertaining. Nevertheless, seeing two unknown people having sex was one thing and seeing the love of your life being fucked in front of you was another.

They were the last to enter the room and took their places in a front row; Hiccup could count at least fifteen people, not including the newlyweds. It would be a ridiculously public activity and he assumed there would be even more people for his wedding night in two weeks. Perhaps, everybody was already discussing it and making bets who would give the birth to an heir first – Heather or that Princess from the west. Meanwhile, the hero of this day, Snotlout, was talking to his father whereas Heather was already in bed hiding her too thin nightgown under covers. The prince took a risk and looked at her; their eyes met and her cheeks flushed as she turned away from him.

Lord Spitelout whispered something to his son and clapped him on his right shoulder stepping aside; everybody was quite as the groom walked to the bed and grabbed the edge of the covers.

Suddenly it became too hot in here; the Price struggled as he tried to breathe steadily but hearing his own heart’s fast beating in his ears instead. He felt like his soul was trying to tire itself apart from his body and run away as far as it could get. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and turned away whereas the King, foreseeing that coming, grabbed his shoulder again as a reminder. So Hiccup watched as his cousin got comfortable between Heather 's legs while kissing her lips, cheeks, neck and collarbone and her elegant hands caressed his long dark hair and muscular back. Then she opened her mouth gasping for some air as Snotlout moved forward rocking himself and keeping a balance on his hands.

The prince had never felt so sick before; when some soft moans joined to Snotlout’s heavy panting he was so close to lose himself. He clenched his fists not knowing how to control his emotions; one second he wanted to scream until his throat would be sore and then he wished to tear Snotlout away from Heather and beat him tirelessly for every moan that escaped Heather’s parted lips. If it weren’t his father hand to hold him steady, he would certainly do it with great pleasure. Pain and jealousy were way stronger than a lonely sober thought in the back of his mind that it wasn’t his cousin’s fault at all.

All of a sudden, Heather made a high pitched squeal and clutched at her husband’s shoulders as he thrust a few times before he stopped shuddering and panting loudly. Their bodies were still joined together and eyes locked on each other as they were enjoying the sensation of utter bliss as if there was no one in that room except for the two of them.

The prince watched such intimate moment like he was supposed to while all his anger and a wild need to fight were replaced by a sudden weakness. He felt like he was about to fall on the floor, to curl up on it and burst into tears as if he was a little baby.

Finally, the newlyweds parted and moved to the other side of the bed showing the King and other witnesses a small blood stain on the cotton sheet.

“The marriage is consummated!” Stoick the Vast announced and the Lords cheered behind Hiccup’s back. He was the one to remain silent, hypnotized by a tiny red spot. His father’s hand was once again on his shoulder and he obeyed his order to follow.

The prince barely heard congratulations Lords continued saying to Spitelout and Oswald as he forced himself to walk beside the King to the royal chambers. When they reached the main corridor the Lords made curtsies and disappeared, leaving father and son alone. 

“So, it’s done,” the King simply said having no idea of what to say or how to support his only son. He could imagine the pain Hiccup felt but he wasn’t able to understand – he was lucky to fall in love with princess Valka when he was the same age as his son.

The young prince didn’t answered and he didn’t want to: there was nothing he could change anyway. He had lost not only the girl he loved but also a loyal friend and a caring companion whose support meant the world to him.

“Good night then,” Stoick murmured and lifted his son’s bowed face up with his finger. “Just don’t do anything foolish, Hiccup.”

The boy forced himself to nod and the moment his father turned around and retired to his quarters he ran to the Great Hall to do exactly what the King told him not to.

It was already past midnight and he doubted the servants were up cleaning tables; truth be told, he didn’t care about food, he wanted to drink all night until the images of his Heather naked and beautiful under another man would be gone forever as well as moans and screams he still heard in his head.

The prince took a candle from the wall as he entered the Hall and sighed with relief seeing tables full of plates, cups and most importantly bottles. He didn’t hesitate to grab one and took a sip enjoying the hot liquid coming down his throat. He ended the whole bottle in a minute and reached for another when someone greeted him from the darkness.

“Are you that thirsty, my Lord, or in need to blow off some steam?”

He dropped the precious bottle on the floor and turned to the voice keeping the candle in front of him. There, in the corner, was the west princess; she was sitting at their table and he noticed a fork and a knife in her hands. No doubt she was alone, eating at her leisure while he was…Suddenly, the anger returned to him.

"Where are your ladies in waiting?" Hiccup asked too harshly as he wished her to be gone for good. It was beyond his power to handle that woman when he barely could control himself.

"Somewhere,” she shrugged her shoulders and relaxed in her chair putting a grape in her mouth, “they have got a wedding night to discuss. I mean what they managed to see through a hole in the wall."

A tremble went through his body like lightning when she mentioned the wedding night, awaking the unpleasant memories. Oh, he was so furious that some young girls dared to spy on the newlyweds. First of all, it was against the rules and secondly, they were supposed to keep an eye on the princess nobody trusted here. He would tell his father they failed miserably tomorrow; if it was Lady Hofferson’s idea, it would be even better.

"Were you with them?" the prince asked again.

The princess chuckled as if his question was too dull and obvious.

"No, there's nothing new for me to learn." She continued smiling as she took another grape in her fingers but instead of a wave of relief the prince felt how a shiver ran down his spine.

“So, the rumours about your Ladyship are true, I believe,” he said, surprised his voice remained calm and low. Lady Hofferson raised one of her perfect eyebrows not looking offending or furious at all.

“Depends on which one you have in mind.”

“You, seeking for men at your leisure.”

Some Lords, who had visited Dauntenerk before they sailed to Berk, were generous to share rumours about the princess they had overheard. They described her as the most beautiful woman on Earth who welcomed compliments and if you were lucky enough, you could be rewarded by her company during one night. Now, looking at her, the prince knew it was true even without her confession.

“Everyone needs to have fun once in a while. I don’t believe you that innocent as you look like,” she giggled as she scanned his slender body with her blue eyes until they met his. Perhaps, she could read people easily and there was no use in lying.

“I’m a man; it’s not a big deal for us as for…”

“…women to stay pure before marriage. Boring,” she cut him off and then yawned covering her mouth. She was indeed strange and peculiar creature; strong and fearless like she wasn’t a princess with all “you have to”.

“I bet you parents don’t think so,” he couldn’t resist but to try to get through her armour of indifference though she was cleverer than he thought she was. “Is that the reason you were sent here before the papers were even signed?”

She took another grape from the plate, placed it in her mouth savouring the sweet taste.

“I hope you are not fastidious to marry such a disgrace woman?”

“I don’t care,” he said honestly. To begin with, he didn’t even know her and it wasn’t his choice. “But the King might think otherwise.”

“I’m aware of that,” she nodded. “That’s why I’m sitting here alone instead of getting laid pretty good by one of your Lords.”

“Isn’t it boring?”

It was strange to smile after a day of withholding tears and anger.

“You have no idea,” the princess smiled back and sighed, “especially today.”

Hiccup face froze, the smile dropped. He reached for a bottle as the memories of intertwined bodies came back.

“Oh, you’ve been in there,” she whispered, her voice quite and thin with the notes of pity in it.

“Led by the King himself. He _wanted_ me to _see that_.”

It was too much. He threw the bottle he had in his hand into the wall; it broke into million pieces leaving a red stain on the stone surface. They did the same with his heart and there was no way to mend it.

“They took so many things dear to me,” he yelled, “every day I see them spying on me, controlling my every move and taking one precious thing after another! They got her married because of me, because she was a “threat” to the throne! And I’m so sick of it!”

He reached for another bottle or plate he didn’t care but this time a warm hand caught his preventing from getting too far.

“Hide everything, My Lord,” Lady Hofferson whispered as her hands cupped his cheeks. “Don’t show them what power they have over you. Hide that you are in pain or that you are in love. Give them what they want to see; show how strong and indifferent you are and behave like you are free!”

“Free?” he laughed ironically trying to get her hands off him. She stepped back, her eyes cold as her voice:

“Otherwise, you will give them another target and they won’t hesitate to take a shot.”

“How do you know?” he spat, so angry that some unknown princess who wasn’t his wife yet was trying to scold him already.

She blinked as if she tried to withhold tears that were about to fall; then the mask of indifference was back again, more visible than ever.

“I was in love, My Lord. They took him from me.”

“And where is he now?”

“Dead.”

She said it so easily like there was no pain in her heart or love for that poor man. She swore she’d never let anyone that close again as well as show them any weakness. It was her fortitude and she locked it long time ago.

“I,I-I-I’m so…” the price stammered feeling guilt for speaking so harshly to her but she cut him off.

“Don’t. It was two years ago. That was a lesson I needed to be taught.”

“A lesson?”

“Not to kiss somebody's lips. It’s for lovers but love is impermissible thing for us, royals.”

“I guess I learnt that lesson too,” the prince smiled bitterly and the princess shared this smile. Just this morning they were strangers with nothing in common and now in the middle of the night they were able to understand each other like nobody else. At least Lady Hofferson wished to keep it this way.

"My Lord, I want you to know that I am not your enemy. I have the same conditions and boundaries that you have so, please, consider me as your friend and ally."

She reached her hand to him showing she was serious about it.

"So generous," Hiccup replied shaking her hand as she continued:

"Instead I will consider you as one. My parents are still in Dauntenerk and my ladies are the King's spies. I need at least one person to talk to, who can understand."

"As you wish," he smiled; perhaps, their marriage wouldn’t be filled with disgust or secrets – he would be glad to be himself at least in their bedroom. She knew about Heather and she was ok with that – he couldn’t ask for more.

"Let me walk you to your chambers,” he offered, “it’s not safe sitting here alone while there are a lot of drank lords around there."

"It’s very kind of you," the princess accepted and embraced his elbow.

They walked out the Great Hall silent as the prince led them the short and hidden way straight to the princess bedroom. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

“Don’t want to wake your ladies,” he explained, “they don’t need to know you were alone or that you were with me.”

“I thought your father would like us to spend some time together,” she laughed following him through the narrow corridor.

“You know what I mean,” he blushed slightly as he imagined them that close. The thought was too bizarre and unreal that he doubted they would manage to do that in two weeks in front of, well, everyone.

They climbed the stairs and stopped in front of small door; Hiccup opened it slightly to be sure there was no one in there. Everything was quite, so he stepped in and moved aside the door curtain to see an empty room.

“Come in,” he called the princess and turned to her, “it’s clear.”

Lady Hofferson nodded and took a step forward. Hiccup was familiar with every inch of that castle: he knew every hidden corridor and secret door, every stair and every threshold but the princess wasn’t. She faltered over the threshold and fell right in his arms. It was too quick she had no time to make any noise but Hiccup could see the fear in her blue eyes as he helped her to regain the balance.

“Are you ok?” he whispered still holding her in his embrace.

“Yes,” she breathed out, her chest raising and falling against his. They didn’t hurry to break apart; somehow they knew they didn’t want to be alone that night. She needed someone to sweep away her pain and grief and he was desperate to forget his broken heart if not in wine but in another woman’s arms.

She traced her hands up his arms and shoulders to cup his cheeks enjoying its warmness; the prince shoved her back and pined against the wall as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. It was too long since she was kissed and sucked there so she bent her head back allowing him to do everything he wanted. Hiccup heard her heavy breathing in his ear and felt her fingers in his hair as he left a trail of kissed from her earlobe to her collarbone and then to her breasts.

“Please,” she murmured as his fingers found the laces on her front and started undoing the tricky knots. Her lips hurried him by leaving wet spots on his forehead, nose and cheeks; she lifted her right leg and pulled him close by placing it around his hip. Hiccup undid only a few inches but it was enough to free her breasts from tight corset. His mouth immediately found the hard nipple and started to suck on it whereas his other hand cupped another breast.

The prince liked the young body in his hands, liked the moans escaping from princess’ lips, and liked the strange sense of freedom in his heart. He adored how her fingers slipped through the waistband of his trousers and found his throbbing length.

“Lift your skirt,” he asked panting and placed another kiss between her breasts. Her arms left him and reached for the hem of her skirt lifting it up as he quickly undid laces on his trousers and freed his cock.

Heat welcomed him as he slid inside, both royals moaned in unison and he began thrusting hard and fast. It wasn’t enough though: Hiccup picked her up by knees and positioned her long legs behind his lower back which allowed him to slide deeper. Lady Hofferson whimpered and grabbed his shoulders to keep balance whereas her back was going up and down against the wall. Their movements were harsh and feral as the pleasure kept building leaving them absolutely blind that someone could hear their moans. All that mattered was them, that room and that moment.

Suddenly, the princess let out a muffled cry and her nails dug deep into his black jacket as she started trembling violently. Hiccup kept thrusting before the pleasure hit him too and he stilled waiting for the bliss to pass. They were both covered in sweat as they parted and sank on the floor panting heavily and keeping their eyes shut.

A shy knock at the door dragged them back to reality and they jumped up, terrified of consequences.

“Milady?” one of the princess’ ladies in waiting called and Hiccup didn’t waste a second to hide behind the secret door as Lady Hofferson checked her dress.

The prince heard how the main door opened and his father’s spies entered the quarters.

"Milady, are you alright? We heard you moaning!"

He held his breath but his heart was still beating fast and loud in his chest, distracting him from listening.

"You heard me groaning with anger!” the princess grumbled, her voice a little bit hoarse but strong and commanding. “I can't impasse these stupid laces on this stupid corset!"

"Don't worry, Milady, we'll help you!"

Hiccup smiled as he went down the stairs, away from the princess’ bedroom; maybe he had lost the love of his life but he also found someone to show how to set his broken heart free.


End file.
